


Late Night Texts

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [32]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, cute fluff, early morning conversations, very early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Based off of the prompt “character A keeps asking weird/existential/or other wise way too deep questions for 1 am and character B only wants to sleep.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 15
Kudos: 232





	Late Night Texts

**Author's Note:**

> This started out with the purpose of being being comedic but turned soft partway through because I’m a weak bitch for soft bees.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Yang > Hey Blake _

_ Yang > How do we measure life?  _

_ Yang > Like… What is a life worth living? What about other living things? Are some creatures more entitled to life than others?  _

Blake stared blankly at her scroll screen before slowly looking up at the bunk above her. A slow exhale leaves her and she shoves her scroll back underneath her pillow and pulls her blanket back up to her chin as she tries to go back to sleep… until her scroll pings again.

_ Yang > Come to think of it… why are we here?  _

_ Yang > Not like… in Atlas _

_ Yang > But in life _

_ Yang > Do we have a higher purpose? _

_ Yang > Did all of our choices lead up to this for a reason? _

_ Yang > Were we meant to meet or was that just an accident? _

_ Yang > NOT THAT I REGRET MEETING YOU _

_ Yang > I don’t think it’s possible to regret you _

_ Yang > <3 _

A soft sigh escapes Blake as she reds Yang’s last couple of messages, the words soothing any sense of irritation that she might feel at being texted unnecessarily deep questions at one in the morning. A fond, albeit tired, smile crosses her lips as she finally replies.

_ Blake > I should hope not, Xiao Long. _

_ Blake > After all… _

_ Blake > Who else could throw you, full force, into the enemy like it’s nothing? _

_ Blake > But I don’t regret you, either. _

_ Blake > I don’t think I could, even if I wanted to. _

_ Blake > <3 _

Blake really should have known better than to humour her partner because, soo enough, Yang responds.

_ Yang > Duh. You’re the only one I trust to throw me around other than Rubes _

_ Yang > And of course you don’t regret me! I’m awesome! That’s just reality for ya, babe! _

_ Yang > ;) _

_ Yang > Oh! _

_ Yang > Hey! _

_ Yang > Do you think what we perceive is actually reality or is it all just a construct of our minds and nothing we think is real is real? _

Blake blinks at her scroll blankly before scrunching up her face in confusion. How did they go from Yang being awesome to  _ this _ ?

_ Blake > Yang… _

_ Blake > I say this with all due affection and respect… _

_ Blake > What the FUCK are you talking about?? _

_ Yang > Like… are we in a computer simulation? Is our reality even real? When you think about something, does it become real? Why does it become real? Is it because somebody outside of our perception makes it real? Or are we forced to think about it? Do we have any control over anything? Are we just a game to some bored teenager deciding to wreak havoc in a people sim? _

Blake feels a muscle under her right eye twitch as she butts her forehead into her scroll with a silent screech. She adores Yang. The woman makes her feel warm and fuzzy and cared for and safe in a way she didn’t think was possible. Yang means the word to her and Blake doesn’t need to be told why Yang’s smile makes her heart race. But that doesn’t mean that Yang can’t drive her absolutely mad some days.

_ Blake > Hey, Yang? _

_ Yang > Hey, yeah? _

_ Blake > Guess what? _

_ Yang > You’re finally gonna take me out on a date? _

_ Blake > AKSKDKDJDJFK _

_ Blake > YANG! _

_ Yang > :3 _

_ Yang > <3 _

_ Blake > It’s 1:30 am, Yang. _

_ Yang > Your point being? _

_ Blake > MY POINT BEING WHY ARE YOU AWAKE AND ASKING ME QUESTIONS THAT I DO NOT HAVE THE CURRENT COGNITIVE CAPACITY TO ANSWER?? _

_ Yang > I can’t sleep _

_ Yang > Ruby used her leadership status to ban me from sending her messages after 12am _

_ Yang > Well… that and Weiss threatened to turn me into an ice sculpture if I kept “harassing her and her partner at ungodly hours of the night” _

_ Blake > So… I’m a last resort? _

_ Yang > Nope! _

_ Yang > I just really like hearing what you have to say about this kinda stuff _

_ Yang > You’re so smart, y’know that? _

_ Yang > I could listen to you talk for hours if you let me _

Blake feels her heart swell with affection, her mind returning to a much simpler time when Yang has uttered similar words as they say in the booth of a saloon.

_ Blake > You’ve said that before. _

_ Yang > I have? When? _

_ Blake > Back at Beacon. When you took me out for Sunflower Pop at that saloon you blew up? _

_ Yang > Hey! WE blew it up! You were just as excited for that fight as I was! _

_ Yang > That was a fun night though, even if I was worried I had upset you by the end of the night _

_ Yang > I… didn’t think you remembered it though _

_ Blake > Of course I did. _

__

Then, before she can think better of it, Blake’s fingers type a second message.

_ Blake > I even kept the bottle cap. _

_ Yang > You did? Seriously? It meant that much to you? _

_ Yang > Do you still have it? _

Blake swallows with difficulty and exhales slowly, shakily before responding.

_ Blake > No. I, regrettably, threw it overboard when I was travelling on the ship to Menagerie. _

_ Yang > Can I ask why? _

_ Blake > I was in a really bad place, Yang. I… didn’t think I deserved to have that connection to you. So… I tried to sever it. _

_ Blake > It didn’t work. _

There’s a long period of silence that worries Blake, sends her heart and mind racing with possibilities. Was Yang upset? Mad? Hurt? 

_ Yang > Um _

_ Yang > So… you know how they say that if you let something special to you go, if it’s meant to be, it’ll come back to you? One way or another? _

Blake freezes, inhaling heavily through her nose as she fiddles with the golden ring upon her left index finger. 

_ Blake > Yes. I am… very familiar with the concept. _

_ Blake > Why? _

Blake’s ear twitches as the sound of a camera goes off, followed by the flash of a light before her scroll lights up with a new message from Yang.

_ Yang > Good _

_ Yang > Cuz I found this at Patch’s harbour _

_ Yang > I guess some things really are meant to be, huh? _

And underneath, dangling from a chain and resting upon Yang’s Atlas shirt, was the bottle cap from a bottle of Sunflower Pop. Yang must have kept it hidden beneath her shirt and scarf all this time, Blake realises. Her eyes eagerly lock atthe bottle cap and she feels her breathing hitch as tears enter her eyes. She sniffs, hiding her smile with her hand. 

Even then… even before they had reunited, Yang hadn’t just thrown away a memento of a memory that they shared. In some small way, perhaps subconsciously, Yang hadn’t thrown what they had away.

She hadn’t thrown  _ Blake  _ away.

_ Blake > Yang? Can I tell you something? _

_ Yang > Of course _

_ Blake > I think I believe in destiny now. _

_ Yang > Me too, Blake _

_ Yang > <3 _

A warmth feels Blake’s chest, bringing a giddy smile to her lips. She muffles the small giggle that leaves her throat and sends another message to her partner.

_ Blake > <3 _

_ Blake > Now can I go to sleep? _

_ Yang > Ugh. You TOTES just killed the mood _

_ Yang > :p _

_ Blake > As much as I adore talking to you, sweetheart, I’m about to pass out and I’d rather not leave you hanging. _

_ Blake > Besides… the sooner I go to sleep, the sooner I wake up and see your pretty face and hear your pretty voice ;) _

Blake bites her bottom lip, rereading her last two messages. They were, without a doubt, blatant and shameless flirting. Yes, she and Yang have flirted in the past, back when they were still at Beacon. But it had been playful and harmless, something they did to get a reaction and a rise out of each other. But now? After everything they’ve gone through together, after all of the secret glances and hidden touches… flirting feels different now. Heavier. 

Though… Blake can’t deny that she likes it.

_ Yang > AKSSKMSNSMSMM _

_ Y _ ang > Geez… Blake Belladonna! You absolute flirt!

_ Blake > Only with you. _

_ Blake > <3 _

Blake grins, pleased, when a snorting giggle comes from above her, followed by the sound of a clap as Yang presumably tries to muffle the sound. It’s far more endearing than it has any right to be.

_ Blake > Goodnight, Yang. _

_ Yang > Goodnight, Blake _

_ Yang > <3 _

_ Blake > <3 _

Blake settles against her pillow, a content smile on her face before her scroll pings once more. With a fondly exasperated eye roll, she opens her scroll and snorts softly to herself.

_ Yang > How do you know you’re not dreaming right now? _

_ Blake > Because if I were dreaming, you’d be letting me go to sleep. _

_ Yang > Lmao _

_ Yang > Sorry. Couldn’t resist _

_ Yang > Sweet dreams, cutie _

Blake huffs and shoves her scroll under her pillow as her cheeks begin to burn with a flustered heat, a goofy smile crossing her lips as she closes her eyes.

Somehow, she doubts that any dream could be as sweet as a reality where she gets to have Yang Xiao Long in her life.


End file.
